User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:WhyAmIReadingThis page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkstar (Talk) 16:22, January 11, 2012 i am going to add more...last night was just a rought copy Autry's Journal Explained Yeah, I'm sorry about the spaces. It annoyed me too, but the program I wrote this pasta in didn't stretch out that much. Now, to explain a few things to you: The three murders on Halloween wasn't meant to be explained. You have to remember that in the very beginning, Autry didn't like the journal. He hated it, and didn't care about writing much in it. The hacksaw is also meant to seem strange or out of place, to give the reader a feel that none of this is right at all. Also, if you haven't read Diablo 2 "Curse", go do so now. It is another part of the story. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 07:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hello. I would just like to thank you for helping edit some of the pages I added. I was having a little difficulty trying to pretty the page up. Thanks again. XHeartless105x (talk) 18:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC)xHeartless105x Hi. thank you for editing my page. I was rushed while writing it and it was my first pasta thanks a bunch for editing it. Ilikebacon (talk) 00:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, My creepypasta Classroom X6 is still in construction, just so you know Hey it's me Kittybang12, I hope I get to read your stories in the future. :3 Kittybang12 (talk) 01:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Kittybang12 Tanks Thanks for editing Sunnytown, I copied it from my Word document, and it got screwed up. I tried editing and fixing it, but when I released it, it was left in same state as before the edit. Thank you, Royaal (talk) 14:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Royaal